SOLITUDE
by Chiyo Amaya
Summary: Isinya : semua cerita tentang "BROKEN" of Aerith


_Solitude.._

_Still With me is only you.._

_Solitude.._

_I Can't stay away from you.._

_Solitude.._

_Forever me and forever you.._

_Solitude.._

_Only you, only true.._

Sekelompok burung, entah apa jenisnya terbang dari selatan ke utara. Musim belum berganti. Dan cuaca juga baik-baik saja. Mengapa mereka berpindah?

Itulah yang ku lihat pada sore ini. Aku duduk di bawah pohon pinus di dekat lembah, menunggu matahari terbenam. Aku hanya sendiri. Karena memang tak ada yang menemani dan tak ada yang mau menemani.

Belaian angin senja yang menerbangkan rambutku terus berhembus. Menusuk setiap tulang dalam tubuhku. Semua ini hanya memperparah kesendirianku saja. Semakin aku menikmatinya, semakin aku terluka. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas yang sedalam-dalamnya.

Terlintas sebentar dipikiranku, Cloud. Nama yang selalu ada dalam diriku. Dalam hidupku. Walau mungkin hidupku tak ada dalam hidupnya, bahkan bukan untuk hidupnya. Rasa cinta yang telah mengikatkan ku pada semua hal yang menyangkut dirinya ini sudah mengakar hingga ke dasar jiwaku.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Tentu aku tak mau menyakiti perasaan sahabatku, Tifa yang sekarang ini berpredikat sebagai kekasih Cloud. Sebenarnya aku mengenal Cloud jauh sebelum ia bertemu Tifa. Satu kesalahan fatal yang telah ku lakukan adalah; aku tak memberi tahunya bahwa aku menyayanginya. Dan kini, semuanya sudah terlambat.

**SOLITUDE©Chiyo Amaya**

**Disclaimer : Final Fantasy Belongs to SQUARE**

**Aerith POV**

Malam yang sangat terang. Bertaburan oleh seribu bintang dan cahaya dari bulan. Saat ini aku sedang berbincang dengan Cloud. Tepatnya di taman belakang markas.

"Cloud, menurutmu senjata mana yang paling nyaman untukmu?"

"Ehm, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku cuma bertanya.."

"Aku rasa senjata yang paling ampuh adalah...."

"Apa?"

"Cinta yang tulus dari Tifa."

Mendengar itu aku tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar tersentak oleh apa yang barusan Cloud katakan. Sebegitu besarkah cintanya pada Tifa, sahabatku? Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu jadi berbeda jika yang mengucapkan Cloud. Begitu menyakitkan, begitu menyayat.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya, tentu. Aerith, matamu kenapa? Kau sudah ngantuk ya?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Cloud, aku langsung berlari menjauh. Takut jika dia melihatku menangis setelah mendengar pernyataannya tadi. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh tau.

Sesampai di kamar mandi, aku memalingkan wajahku ke cermin. Oh God! Mataku benar-benar lebam. Terlihat sekali aku menahan tangis. Untung saja aku langsung pergi. Coba bila aku masih di sana bersama Cloud, pasti tangisanku ini semakin menjadi.

Ku seka air mata dengan tangan kananku. Ku basuh mukaku dengan sedikit air agar terlihat segar kembali. Tunggu.. Argh!! Rambutku berantakan. Tak enak dipandang. Ekhm..!! Coba ku rapikan sebentar... Done!! Aku berniat untuk kembali ke taman belakang.

_Syyuuthh.._

Aku terpeleset oleh genangan air hujan yang membuat badanku tak seimbang. Sedikit lagi saja aku pasti terjatuh. Ku lemparkan pandangan mataku ke depan, ke arah di mana Cloud berdiri. Setelah aku teliti, rupanya ada orang di sana. Selain Cloud pastinya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang, hitam legam. Takut ketahuan, aku bersembunyi di balik pilar yang cukup menutupi tubuhku.

"_Brrr..._ Ternyata dingin sekali di luar sini." Tifa mengeluskan kedua tangan ke lengannya.

"...." Cloud menutupi badan Tifa dengan jaketnya.

"Cloud, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kau berikan padaku.."

Pada saat itu juga, aku bisa melihat seberapa besar cinta Cloud kepada Tifa. Tapi aku tak bisa menghitungnya. Karena terlalu besar sehingga aku tak bisa menggapainya. Aku tak bisa berada di sini lebih lama. Ini hanya akan membuatku sakit.

Di malam yang sudah larut itu, aku berlari keluar. Tapi aku tak tahu kemana kakiku ini beranjak. Aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan apa pun.

Langkahku terhenti di depan muka jurang. Aku menyandarkan tubuh pada pohon tua. Ku coba untuk menenangkan diri.

_Cloud, aku hanya ingin kau tahu betapa besarnya harapanku padamu. Hanya ingin kau tahu dan tak lebih. Dan betapa sulitnya aku menyembunyikan ini semua untuk menjaga perasaan Tifa. _

_

_

_

**Tifa POV**

Aku melirik ke samping kanan. Di mana Aerith? Bednya kosong. Sepagi ini dia sudah pergi? Ah, diapasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Aku berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiranku terhadap Aerith. Sebab, terakhir aku melihatnya pada saat makan malam bersama. Dan ketika aku beranjak tidur sekitar pukul 12 malam dia belum kembali.

Setelah mandi, seperti biasa semua berkumpul di ruang makan. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menyambar setiap makanan yang ada. Perut ini terasa meliuk-liuk meminta makan. _Hmm.._ Aku mengernyitkan alis, Aerith tidak ada..

"Hei, kemana Aerith?" Aku mencoba bertanya.

"Ja-jadi, dia tidak bersamamu?" Vincent menjawab

"Jadi kalian juga tidak tahu dimana Aerith?" Hal ini membuatku semakin kalut

"Terakhir aku melihatnya setelah makan malam.."

"Lalu dia pergi kemana Cloud?" Aku menyaut omongan Cloud.

"Entahlah..."

Aerith..!! Kau dimana? Membuatku bingung saja. Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Cepatlah kembali..

"Dia pasti kembali, jangan khawatir." Kata-kata Cloud sedikit membuatku lega.

"Tapi, tak seperti biasanya. Pasti ada yang salah dengannya!!"

"Ya, jika senja nanti ia tak kembali kita akan mencarinya."

Aku penasaran sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Aerith? Dia juga tak pernah bercerita apapun padaku. Memang belakangan ini Aerith terlihat murung, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Hmm.. Tapi aku percaya padanya.

Sementara di luar sana, angin datang meniup semua daun-daun yang terjatuh. Langit yang semula cerah perlahan menjadi sangat gelap. Kabut tebal yang menutupi seluruh Midgar membuat semua orang tak bisa berkutik.

Awan gelap yang tampaknya sudah bongkar muatan itu menetaskan air hujan. Pertama hanya sebesar kerikil, lama-lama semakin besar yang akhirnya bisa kita sebut "deras".

Petir yang menyambar-nyambar seperti melarang Cloud yang berniat mencari Aerith. Tentu hal ini membuat seisi markas kalang kabut. Dalam keadaan genting, tapi Aerith tak ada entah di mana.

Di tempat lain, Aerith hanya terdekap kedinginan di bawah pohon tua. Seluruh badannya menggigil kedinginan. Ingin kembali pulang, tapi nampaknya badanya terlalu lemas dan lemah untuk diajak kerja sama.

_

_

_

_

_

_

"Tifa, kau mau kemana?"

"Minggir!! Aku mau mencari Aerith!" Tifa berusaha mencari celah antara pintu dan tubuh Cloud.

"Kamu itu gimana sih . Kau bisa tersambar petir atau sakit kehujanan"

"Kalau begitu Aerith lebih parah. Bahkan dia belum makan hari ini.."

"Dia sudah besar dan tidak bodoh. Pasti dia juga cari makan di sana"

"Aerith.."

Karena tidak tega, akhirnya Cloud mengalah untuk mencari Aerith dan menyuruh Tifa agar tetap tinggal di markas. Melihat cuaca yang sangat buruk, akhirnya dialebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

"Sial. Mau mencari kemana ini!!" Cloud menggerutu.

Cloud menyusuri ruas-ruas jalan yang ada sambil meneliti bila ada Aerith.

"Kemana perginya gadis itu ya.. Dimana-mana tidak ada.."

Cloud merasa sangat kepayahan. Bayangkan saja, waktu hujan-hujan seperti itu Cloud berkeliling hingga ke celah-celah kota Midgar. Sementara hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satu pun jejak tentang Aerith. Akhirnya ia menepi ke pohon tua yang cukup besar untuk berteduh.

"A-Aerith?" Cloud melihat sepasang kaki di balik pohon.

"..." Aerith hanya terbaring dengan mata tertutup.

Ternyata Aerith pingsan. Cloud menggendong Aerith hingga ke markas.

"Aeriith!!" Tifa berteriak histeris.

"Tenang, dia hanya pingsan." Cloud menjelaskan

_

_

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau di kastil."

"Siapa yang membawaku kembali Tifa?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Aerith Tifa menoleh ke arah Cloud.

"Eh.. Sebentar ya, aku ada perlu di dapur" Tifa pergi.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Setelah Tifa pergi, suasana menjadi sepi. Aerith maupun Cloud hanya diam saja. Merasa tak enak akhirnya Aerith buka mulut.

"Cloud, terima kasih ya.."

"Tidak, berterima kasihlah pada Tifa."

"Bukannya kau yang menemukanku?"

"Iya, aku mencarimu karena desakan Tifa. Jika tidak karenanya mungkin aku akan mencarimu setelah hujan reda." Cloud langsung pergi.

**Aerith POV**

Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi begini.. Pada saat hujan deras itu, Tifa ingin mencariku tapi karena Cloud khawatir, akhirnya Cloud menggantikan Tifa untuk mencariku.

Aku kembali tersenyum. Aku sadar. Cloud itu hanya untuk Tifa dan Tifa hanya untuk Cloud. Walaupun perih rasanya, tapi aku tetap kagum pada Cloud. Aku akan melepaskannya. Melepaskan Cloud, bukan perasaanku padanya.

**-FIN-**


End file.
